The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0027’.
‘VEAZ0027’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized inflorescences, big flowers that are light pink with a white eye, medium green, un-divided leaves, and an upright plant habit.
VEAZ0027’ originated from a self-pollination made in July 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The parent (female and also male parent) was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘GS2149’ having a rose flower color and an upright plant habit.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0027’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2011.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0027’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.